In the past, in most cases “batching” has been considered as “fixed weigh batching”, meaning that when working with a target weight for a batch, e.g. 400 g, the total weight of a consignment of packages (batches) are expected to weigh the pack weight (the batch weight) multiplied by the number of packages. Everything above that is considered as “give away” that the manufacturer must bear and thus it is obviously a general desire to keep that as low as possible.
However, such a fixed weight approach is often not very customer friendly approach because the customer target group may differ significantly.